


Moonnight

by CobaltBoba



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A homework assignment that I wrote about junhui, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dense Prose, Liberal use of commas and semicolons, M/M, Super Ultra Vague, the relationships can be platonic or not take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltBoba/pseuds/CobaltBoba
Summary: Wen Junhui is their Moonlight. He loves every one of them, and they love him back.(Or, the vague one where Jun has a very large social circle)





	Moonnight

**Author's Note:**

> WEN JUNHUI YOU AMAZING ADORABLE MAN, CONGRATULATIONS! YES I CAN SIT BY YOUR SIDE YOU DONT EVEN HAVE TO ASK!!!
> 
> Today Wen Junhui released his solo single album, ”能不能坐在我身旁,“ and to commemorate I decided to finally post this AP Lit Assingment I wrote with him in mind and heart
> 
> Some background to explain why the writing style is like: that:  
> The assignment was to mimic the style of a paragraph of the first chapter of _Bleak House,_ by Charles Dickens. I chose the second paragraph, which talks extensively about fog and how it’s everywhere because it’s London, and I put it into context of moonlight. 
> 
> Between properly capturing the tone of the passage and writing a boring passage fueled by LOVE this gained a spot on the Writer of the Week wall in October and it’s still up there, so why not share it to spread Junhui Love to the world!
> 
> I know it’s a bit of a tiring read, so thank you for checking it out ♡( ´▽｀) AND SUPPORT JUNNIE’S RELEASE! Here's to hoping and praying Pledis releases it outside of China.

Moonlight everywhere. Moonlight up the alley, where it seeps among black nooks and crannies; moonlight down the alley, where it flitters unbothered along the heaps of discarded cardboard, and the scuttling (and thriving) populations of rats. Moonlight over the Walmart, moonlight over the 7/11. Moonlight slithering through the cracks between drapes, moonlight falling into rooms, and reflecting off sheets and pages; moonlight pressing into the quiet time of children. Moonlight shining in the eyes and soul of tired seniors, carding through the leaflets of their material; moonlight in the pencils and glasses of the diligent boy, author, rising in his most precious objects; moonlight gently caressing the sweet fur of his snoozing feline companion beside him on the bed. Moonlight sweeping through the sounds, and mixing an ethereal air; relaxing the weary artist, working in the dead of night, wishing for a spark of genius, moonlight inspiring. Moonlight gracing the performers; moonlight massaging sore dancers taking their rests, clocking in as it brings comfort and strength to whirl once more. Moonlight melding with the scents, swirling with the wafting smell of fresh pastries set out for the next day, moonlight rewarding the baker. Moonlight settling around strays, moonlight around the found; moonlight. Lost people on the streets staring skyward into the stark and star-littered moonlight, with moonlight all round them, as if they were standing on mountains, and reaching for the night. Moonlight singing under the bridge, gasping for breath in the water residing there, moonlight rippling to travel further; moonlight distorted and whole. Moonlight blinded by headlights. Moonlight recovered, orbiting the lot surrounded by flizzled out streetlights, moonlight seeking another to warm, a target found, moonlight rustling down to seat next to him, and moonlight applauding a goal scored; celebrating moonlight, and it cradles the cheering fan. Moonlight, loving. Moonlight, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> if “moonlight” no longer looks like a real word I don’t blame you. Sometimes I have trouble remembering junhui actually exists on this same mortal plane as us too :,)
> 
> also,,,, i promise i am working on my other works orz 
> 
> Twitter: @Cobaltboba  
> CuriousCat: CobaltBoba


End file.
